Forgotten and Renewed
by Magasta
Summary: Tsukasa had his soul removed when he entered the Academy and now is placed into Terminal Service No.1 to discover the problem with efficiency. This story takes place after the series. Warning: Beware of spoilers


A/N: Beware of spoilers

Chapter 1 - A new beginning

"Hello, my name Tsukasa Mizugaki and it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsukasa spoke unaffected by the past events that led him to a depression. Luckily enough, the people back at the acadamy treated him well and gave him the tools to lead a productive life with the job he had. In other words...

They stripped him of his soul.

Tsukasa Mizugaki is not Tsukasa Mizugaki, he is nothing but an empty soul working for the corporation and also a hidden spy to track the root of the problem.

It all started when he first arrived at the acadamy. They took him in, gave him a medical checkup and after that -blank- nothing.

He doesn't remember anything before that, all he knows is his name, the personality he was instructed to act out and intermediate family members. He is not allowed to interact with other staff members more than he needs to and cannot leave the job via vacation until further notice.

He was ordered by mysteriously cloaked men to discover the hidden agenda within this particular terminal service and to execute the problem immediately. They would then frame him where he will be placed in prison until the remainder of his time.

Tsukasa doesn't know what prison is...

Is it bad? Do they kill you there? He knows that word prison, but what exactly is it? He didn't understand, all he knew was that if he didn't get it done, his life would be over anyways.

"H-hello..." the voice shyly replied.

It's a Griftia, these humanoids are state of the art technology and have reproductive systems that include other organs such as the brain and heart to work the same way it would as if it were human. This particular one had blue hair with black trimmings down her binds, light green globes for eyes and pale skin. To top it off, she was shy and for some odd reason. Tsukasa felt a need to protect it.

"Can I have your name?" Tsukasa asked with an artificial smile.

"Alice." she timidly responded.

"Alice. That's a cute name." He started to walk off and Alice looked frightened, her body shook a little more than she wanted to and Michiru shot a look at Tsukasa who felt it like he was shot in the back.

"Amateur!" she yelled, "This poor girl is entering a new home, unaware of her surroundings and you expect her to follow you like she's been doing this her whole life?"

Tsukasa stared back, emotionless. He learnt of his teams personality and traits during the Acadamy.

"Michiru Kinushima, a hot blooded, seven-teen year old who's willing to talk your ear off about romance despite having zero experience at all. The Griftia she's in charge of is Zack, a blonde noble-esque boy who enjoys teasing Michiru about her lackluster advice and willingness to fall for any stud she sees."

Michiru face flustered red and everyone besides Zach, who was laughing his butt off, stared at Tsukasa with mystified gazes. Tsukasa returned the stare but was surprised a little until realizing he said it allowed.

Michiru proceeded to cock her fist backwards, ready to blow the lights out of Tsukasa, who, was still curious of what he did wrong when Kazuki managed to hold her back. Tsukasa's eyes loses light when Kazuki approached and he repeated his procedure again.

"Kazuki Kuwanomi, boss of terminal service no.1 and previous spotter for Is-" his voice stopped and Tsukasa himself was caught by surprised, "Is-Is-Is-" he tried saying her name but couldn't.

Michiru was about to finish it for him until Kazuki slapped her hand to her mouth. Michiru glanced up, teary-eyed but saw that Kazuki was suffering. Kazuki looked over at Tsukasa and Alice and said, "How about the two of you take a day off to get to know each other."

"That isn't neccessary." Tsukasa protested but Kazuki cuts him off, "That's an order Tsukasa, you know what happens when you don't follow orders."

Tsukasa showed no expression once more before nodding his head, "I can't say I do, but if you insist." He grabs Alice's hands and bolted for the door.

Alice looked surprised, blushing madly since she didn't expect to hold a boy's hand more than a shake. She looked back pleadingly but Kazuki had no choice. She was also sure Tsukasa wouldn't do anything to the Griftia. When the two exited the building, everyone inside was still shocked from what happened.

Kazuki closed her eyes and finally released Michiru but wasn't done just yet.

"Everyone. To the meeting room."


End file.
